1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly used in electric device and having improved grounding bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present cable assembly is needed to own low profile, small size and simple production. A micro coaxial cable assembly always comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts, a plurality of micro coaxial cables connected to the contacts and a grounding bar. U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,687, issued to Ko on Jun. 29, 2004, discloses a micro coaxial cable assembly. The cable assembly comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts, a plurality of micro coaxial cables, a pair of shells and a grounding bar. However, the grounding bar increases the height of the cable assembly and is not suit for low-profile cable assembly.
Hence, in this art, an improved cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.